


Arrange Life

by ExoWeddingAU, Justakpoprose



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoWeddingAU/pseuds/ExoWeddingAU, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justakpoprose/pseuds/Justakpoprose
Summary: Prompt: Baekhyun is arranged to marry Chanyeol, the one his father chooses for him. On their wedding night, Baekhyun promises Chanyeol that they can get divorced after a year; even though it will break his own heart.





	Arrange Life

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not putting actual smut since I know it makes some people uncomfortable but I will do a second part to this story that’s just smut after the fest is over.

Baekhyun had never had any real desire to get married. Sure, when he was a child he had imagined dressing up in a suit and being with the person he loved for an eternity. But, as he grew older the thought of marriage seemed distant, he never really considered the thought of actually getting married. He’s finished college not even two years ago and was just truly beginning to take place in his father’s company. He had his best friends, his job, and his dog there wasn’t much else he wanted.

            Baekhyun had been best friends with Chanyeol since they were children. Their father’s had been friends since college, they were the best man at each other’s weddings, and eventually co-CEO's of one of the largest enterprises in not just South Korea but the world. It was only natural for them to be practically raised together and it was only natural for Baekhyun to eventually develop feelings for Chanyeol. However, it had not been natural for Chanyeol to return those feelings. Baekhyun accepted this; he couldn’t, no matter how much he wished he could, make Chanyeol fall in love with him.

“Hey, Baek,” Baekhyun looked up from his desk meeting the eyes of his best friend, “My dad wants to see us in his office.”

Baekhyun blinked a couple of times, mind racing, trying to think of all the things he had done wrong recently but nothing stood out, “What for?”

“I don’t know, he didn’t tell me.” Chanyeol shrugged.

Baekhyun nodded getting up from his chair, “What do you think I did wrong this time?”

Chanyeol chuckled, “I don’t know but I highly doubt he’d fire you in front of me.”

Baekhyun frowned, “Real funny.”

“Ah, calm down, let’s just go alright?” he didn’t wait for Baekhyun to respond instead turning, walking towards the elevator, knowing that Baekhyun would fall in line beside him.

-

Mr. Park’s office wasn’t huge but it wasn’t small by any means. The wall behind his desk was made entirely of large windows, two plus red leather chairs sat in front of him. Baekhyun sat down on the chair on the right as his large bestfriend did the same. His eyes wandered around the office he had been in so many times before. From the two dark red couches and brown coffee table that sat between them in one of the corners and all the bookshelves that lined the room, the titles too far away and small for him to read. Mr. Park had an obsession with books to the point that his office smelled strongly of the old literature. Eventually baekhyun’s eyes settled on the monochromatic globe that sat on the desk in front of him, watching as it spun at an agonizingly slow pace. He wanted to reach out and stop it from turning but decided against it.

Baekhyun wasn’t nervous per say but he wasn’t looking forward to being yelled at by his boss at only eight in the morning. He turned towards Chanyeol who sat in the chair to his left. He was sitting back in his chair, relaxed, legs crossed comfortably in front on his, spine aligned with the back of his chair. Baekhyun let out a huff of air, of course Chanyeol would be comfortable in his father’s office, if they had been in Baekhyun’s dad’s it would have been a different story.

After a few moments the door to the office opened, Baekhyun turned around watching as both of their dads walked in, wives in tow.

“Boys,” Chanyeol’s father called, “Why don’t you come sit on the couch with us instead?”

Baekhyun turned to look to Chanyeol who looked just as confused as him but still stood up and made his way over to sit on the couch opposite of one their parents sat in, Baekhyun sat down next to him.

“Now,” Baekhyun’s father began, “This is going to be a bit hard for you to understand but-”

“But we all decided on this together,” his mother interrupted, “In fact, we decided on it long ago.”

“Before you were born really,” Chanyeol’s mother adds, “But we knew it’d be best for everyone.”

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol interrupts, “What did you decide? What was best for everyone.”

“You and Baekhyun,” Chanyeol’s mother hesitates a moment before continuing, “You’re both engaged.”

A stiff silence falls over the room. Baekhyun turns to look at his best friend, trying to get a read on the emotions currently painting the taller's face. His lips are stiff in anger, eyes downturned in confusion. Baekhyun turns back to his parents, his mind is racing and the words that have just been said haven’t fully been digested.

“What?” he’s the first to speak. The word comes out rushed, airy. Baekhyun’s eyes bounce from each of their faces hoping to catch a glimpse of an emotion that will tell him this is all a lie.

“We didn’t really know how to tell you when you were younger but you’re both 25 now and it’s about time you got married.” Baekhyun’s mother’s voice is soft, too soft, it makes him angry. Baekhyun wants to scream, yell, ask them how they could have possibly done this. How they could be forcing Chanyeol to marry him. He opens his mouth to speak but is cut off by the deep voice that is Chanyeol’s. 

“So, you just didn’t tell us?” his voice quivers with anger, “You thought it would be better to suddenly one day announce that I’m going to be marrying my best friend?”

Baekhyun watches the flames in his eyes grow brighter. He can feel a pit of sadness form in his chest, he knew Chanyeol wouldn’t want to marry him but somehow having it confirmed was heartbreaking.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun speaks softly, lightly placing a hand on his arm. Chanyeol yanks his arm away from his touch turning to look at him with the same anger he had pointed at his parents.

“Are you not upset? Do you not feel betrayed here?” he stands up abruptly, Baekhyun’s eyes rush to follow his movements, “I’m not doing this, I’m not marrying him.” And with that Chanyeol rushes out of the room.

Baekhyun stands, swiftly bowing to his and Chanyeol’s parents, then rushes to follow his friend out of the room.

            He finds Chanyeol standing at the end of the hallway, finger repeatedly pressing angrily at the down button for the elevator. Baekhyun runs to stand next to him, making it just in time for the empty elevator to arrive for both of them to get in.

Chanyeol glares at the doors in front of him silent and Baekhyun watches him, mind searching for the correct words to say.

“Chanyeo-”

“Are you not angry?” he’s interrupted

“Wha-”

“Are you not angry? Our parents just told us that they’re forcing us to get married and so far you’ve had no reaction.”

“Of course I’m angry,” Baekhyun says, “But what am I supposed to do?”

“I don’t know, yell? Scream? Do something so they won’t make us do this.”

“Has that ever worked in the past?”

Chanyeol sighs, “No.”

Baekhyun nods, “That’s why we need to think of something else.”

“We could get divorced right after we get married.”

Baekhyun feels his heart drop, “Like that’d work,” he scoffs, “You think they’d just accept it if right after we are forcefully married we divorce?”

“Then what do you suggest?”

“A year.”

“What?” Chanyeol looks at him confused.

“We stay married for a year and after that, we get divorced, that should be enough time for our parents to actually think we're trying to make it work.”

“That sounds alright, I guess.”

Baekhyun forces a smile on his face, “Deal then?”

Chanyeol smiles back at him, “Deal.”

Baekhyun feels his heart break right as the elevator doors ding and slides open.  

-

            The month went by in a blur of wedding planning and stress. Baekhyun had barely seen Chanyeol and when he did their conversations were short, awkward, an obviously forced smile sitting on Chanyeol’s lips.

            And then the day came, only a month after they became aware of their engagement they were getting married. Baekhyun knew their parents would work quickly, rushing to get them married as quick as possible so the possibility of it being cancelled would decrease. And so that is how he got to where he was standing in front of a beautifully decorated room with white and silver painting the large space in elegance. Baekhyun stood in a black tux that fit him almost too well, his best friend in the same. Chanyeol’s hair was slicked up exposing his forehead and making him look even more attractive than usual making Baekhyun suffer. A permanent grimace played out on Chanyeol’s face as he refused to look at him. Baekhyun sighed, the officiant seemed to be talking for an eternity, he just wanted it to all be over, for him and Chanyeol to go back to how they were, to when Chanyeol could look him in the eyes and see a best friend, not the man who he was forced to marry, who ruined any hope he had of marrying someone he actually loved in the next year. He just wanted Chanyeol to look at him and not be reminded of a marriage he never wanted.

            “And now the rings,” Baekhyun heard the officiant say

            Chanyeol slowly reached for his left hand, caressing it softly and gently placing the ring onto his finger. Baekhyun then took Chanyeol’s hand. It was much larger than his own, much rougher too, a product of having been playing the guitar for years. Baekhyun’s hands shook as the gingerly placed the finger onto Chanyeol’s. And then it was done and in the brief second after Baekhyun removed his fingers off of the ring and before the officiant spoke again Baekhyun truly realized what was happening. His best friend was being forced to marry him. It truly set in what was happening.

And then officiant spoke, “You may now kiss the groom.”

Baekhyun blushed, he moved to open his mouth. To object. He didn’t want Chanyeol to be forced to kiss him. He was already being forced to marry him, how could he force him to kiss him too?

“Wait-”

But before Baekhyun could finish his words were cut off. Chanyeol’s lips were on his own, large hands caressing his soft cheeks. Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered shut, hands finding their place on Chanyeol’s shoulders. Chanyeol’s lips moved gently against his own. Baekhyun was in paradise. The moment he had dreamed about for years was finally happening. Butterflies erupted from his stomach, heart beating erratically in his chest. Baekhyun tightened his grip on Chanyeol’s shoulders. Then it was over.

Chanyeol pulled away, leaving his cheeks cold from the lack of hands and yet burning from the kiss at the same time. He stared into Chanyeol’s eyes. An emotion he couldn’t quite place swirling amongst the brown of his irises.

Baekhyun paled. He loosened his grip on Chanyeol’s suit, setting him free. He turned toward the officiant. He tried to focus on the last of the officiant’s words, to ignore the displeased emotion that currently played out across Chanyeol’s face. He hated himself. Chanyeol just kissed him. Chanyeol kissed him even though he didn’t want to. If Chanyeol didn’t hate him before he probably would now. Especially after the first night when Chanyeol woke up to Baekhyun in the same home has him, realizing that this would be their reality for the next year.

            The reception went by in a blur of colors and at the end Baekhyun was exhausted. Lips tasting of vanilla wedding cake, expensive white wine, and shallow greetings. He and Chanyeol now sat in the back of a black vehicle that was driving them to their new apartment. Their apartment. It was deathly quiet in the back of the car, Baekhyun’s mind spinning as fast as the tires underneath him. He glanced at Chanyeol who sat stoic in his seat, eyes staring pointedly at the back of the passenger's seat in front of him. Baekhyun opened his mouth to speak, searching his mind for something to say. Anything. He wanted to break the silence. But his mind came up empty, speechless. So, Baekhyun sat there mouth ajar before finally snapping it shut and turning to focus on the seat in front of him, mirroring Chanyeol.

-

            Their house was nice. Of course it was it was an apartment in Gangnam bought by their parents as a wedding gift. It was modern, most of the house decorated with whites a silver, slight splashes of color filtering their way in. Large windows overlooking the city covered an entire wall in the living room and another in their bedroom. It was beautiful without a doubt, but it was cold. This wasn’t a home, not for either of them, this was simply a place for them to live.

            “I guess I’ll sleep on the couch than?” Baekhyun asked

            “No!” Chanyeol yelled immediately

Baekhyun looked at him questioningly, “Why not? I don’t think it’s fair for you to sleep on the couch since you’re so much bigger than me.”

“No, I mean,” Chanyeol sighed, “It’d just be easier for us to sleep together, so we’re both  comfortable.”

Baekhyun stifled a blush, picturing the two of them laying together. Under one cover.He imagined himself being held by Chanyeol, their bodies pressed against each other as they cuddled, sharing heat.

“Wouldn’t that make you uncomfortable?” he asked

Chanyeol shook his head, “We’ve been having sleepovers for as long as I can remember. We’ve slept in the same bed countless times, how would it be any different?”

Baekhyun nodded, “Makes sense. Well, if you don’t mind then I don’t either.”

Chanyeol grinned, “Perfect.”

            “Well let’s get to bed then.”

            “Chanyeol nodded in agreement, turning toward their bedroom.

            Baekhyun sighed, of course, it was just his luck that’d he’d be forced to share a bed with the man he loves for an entire year, knowing that nothing will ever happen.

            “Our parents had all of our stuff moved in during the wedding. Everything should be here if anything is missing tell me and I’ll get it,” Chanyeol said

            Baekhyun nodded, “Thank you.”

            “The bathroom is over there, by the way, the closet is connected to it on the inside.”

            “Wait, have you been here before?” Baekhyun asked confused

            “Yeah, my parents brought me here to check up on the decor. I’m the one who picked out the modern theme, I hope you don’t mind.”

            Baekhyun shook his head, “No, I like it.”

            Chanyeol let out a sigh of relief, “That’s good, I remembered you’d mentioned once that you really liked this style and you wanted to live in a house with that style.”

            Baekhyun couldn’t hide the shock on his face or in his voice, “You remembered that?”

            Chanyeol seemed to be taken off guard for a moment, “Of course.”

            “And you were willing to decorate an entire apartment the way I wanted it without doing anything your way?”

            Chanyeol scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, and Baekhyun worried he’d asked the wrong question, “I was indifferent, and I just wanted to make you happy.” Baekhyun's heart rate sped up, of course Chanyeol would go out of his way to make his best friend happy, even if it meant him giving up his own.

            “I know you didn’t want to marry me,” Chanyeol spoke, pulling Baekhyun back into reality, “I’m sorry about that by the way. I’d tried to get my parents to back out, but they wouldn’t listen to me. They even went as far as to say they’d disown me if I brought up the topic again.”

            Baekhyun’s heart sank. Chanyeol had tried so desperately not to marry him, he’d even gone as far as almost having his entire future taken away from him. Just so he wouldn’t be forced to marry Baekhyun, and yet here he is apologizing. Baekhyun felt sick.

            “If anyone should be sorry, it should be me.” Baekhyun looked down at his feet, “I mean I did ruin any chance at you marrying someone you actually love.”

            “Baek-”

            Baekhyun cut him off, “But I guess in a year you won’t have to worry about that.” Baekhyun looked back up at him, noticing Chanyeol’s clearly distressed face.

            “That’s not true at all!” Chanyeol exclaimed, “I’m glad I’m married to you.” Baekhyun looked at him confused, what was Chanyeol even saying? Why was he lying to him like this?

            “I-I mean,” Chanyeol stuttered, “I’m glad that I’m married to you, not some random person.”

            Baekhyun smiled softly, Chanyeol was trying so hard to make him happy, to make him feel ok with everything going on, “In that case, I’m glad I’m married to you too.” And he found that he wasn’t lying.

-

            Baekhyun laid in the bed, unmoving. Wrapped in soft white covers that smelled of fresh, floral detergent. He could feel Chanyeol next to him, his body heat radiating onto his own. He could hear Chanyeol’s steady breaths as he slept, and Baekhyun oddly found a comfort in it. His heart was still racing, but in soothing familiar way. The feeling of excitement in the calmest most familiar of ways, an odd feeling that could only be brought out by Chanyeol. Baekhyun smiled to himself. He closed his eyes searching for sleep.

            He then felt Chanyeol move next to him. He couldn’t see him since his back was turned, but the feeling of the man turning over in his sleep was distinct. He’d learned to identify everything Chanyeol did down to the smallest detail throughout their years of friendship, the years of Baekhyun’s pining. He could feel Chanyeol now facing him, closer than before. Baekhyun turned himself over to face him. He came face-to-face with Chanyeol’s sleeping face. He was handsome, he always had been. His eyelashes long, cheekbones defined, jawline that could kill, and his lips, oh his lips. Something Baekhyun craved, wished for but could never receive. Baekhyun's eyes graced over Chanyeol’s face, studying him for what must have been the thousandth time. He felt kind of creepy, watching the man he was in love with sleep, but he couldn’t help it. It was the only real time he could even truly look at the man’s features, admire them. Baekhyun reached his hand up out of the covers, reaching out to touch Chanyeol. And in that brief moment before they made contact Baekhyun froze. What was he doing?

            And then in a second that happened to quickly, Baekhyun was being pulled. Dragged by chanyeol’s encompassing arms into his chest. Baekhyun’s breath hitched. His hand now rest unwillingly on Chanyeol’s chest along with his head. Their bodies were pushed together, ever so close. Chanyeol’s arms were strong, muscular. They held him tightly, safely. And even with Baekhyun’s heart beating so rapidly he found himself falling asleep in a cocoon of comfort.

-

            Baekhyun awoke to the sun glaring into his eyes. He was warm, comfortable. He took notice of how Chanyeol’s arms were still wrapped tightly around his body, he blushed. Something about the daylight made everything more intimate, more real. He looked up at Chanyeol’s face. His eyelashes began to move as he awoke. Chanyeol’s eyes opened making contact with his own. He smiled.

            “Hi,” Chanyeol’s voice was rough with sleep.

            Baekhyun blushed, eyes opening in shock. Did Chanyeol not realize the position they’re in? But he still found himself smiling back, “Good morning.”

            Chanyeol moved, hugging him tighter, burying his face into Baekhyun’s shoulder, “I love these dreams.”

            “Chanyeol?”

            “Hm,” he hummed

            “What are you doing?”

            “Hugging you. You’re so soft and cute I can’t help it.”

            Baekhyun’s face burned brightly, “W-what?”

            Chanyeol pulled away, a tired confusion resting on his face, “Normally in my dreams, you aren’t this shy. You’re always rushing to kiss me and hug me, this is new.”

            “Kiss you?”

            Chanyeol smiled, “Yep, like this.” And then Chanyeol’s lips were on his own.

            Baekhyun’s breath escaped his body. His mind turned void of any thoughts that weren’t Chanyeol. He froze and then, he reacted. Baekhyun found himself pressing further into Chanyeol, lips reacting on their own. He wondered briefly if this would ruin everything he had Chanyeol had, years upon years of friendship thrown away, but then Chanyeol deeped this kiss, tongue sweeping into his mouth and Baekhyun’s mind was blank. His hands traveled into Chanyeol’s hair, gripping it lightly. Chanyeol rolled over, pushing Baekhyun onto his back, Chanyeol over him, legs on either side of him, lips never parting. Chanyeol’s hands found their place on Baekhyun’s hips, fingers digging in lightly. He separated he kiss, sitting up,  his hands were traveling further down gripping his thighs, pulling them out from under him so they could comfortably wrap around his hip. Chanyeol kissed him lightly on the lips before sitting back up and staring at him.

            “I hope I never wake up.”

            Baekhyun paused for a moment, did he seriously think he was still asleep? Baekhyun flushed, he must have these dreams often then, “Why?”

            “Because I love kissing you. I love seeing your lips red from my lips. Your face flushed, I love how I make you look completely ruined. And I can’t do this when I’m awake.”

            “Chanyeol,”

            “Hm?”

            “You’re not dreaming,”

            Chanyeol looked at him for a minute before chuckling, “If only.” he reached up and cupped Baekhyun’s face before leaning down and placing a gentle peck on his lips.

            Baekhyun’s mind raced trying to think of a solution. He reached up and grabbed a part of Chanyeol’s arm, pinching it tightly in between his thumb and pointer finger.

            “Ouch!” Chanyeol exclaimed

            “Do you believe me now?” he asked

            Chanyeol looked down into his eyes, face becoming redder by the second, “I’m so sorry.” He moved to get up out of the bed but Baekhyun grabbed the front of his shirt and tightened the grip his thighs had on his waist, effectively keeping him in place.

            “Don’t leave,” Baekhyun whispered, “You can’t just kiss me like that and then leave me.”

            “I just kissed you without your permission! You should want me to leave, I kissed you even though you don’t like me. I just forced my feelings onto you. I’m a total asshole, I don’t deserve to stay!” Chanyeol argued

            Baekhyun took in a deep breath, “You didn’t force your feelings on me, I like you.”

            Chanyeol looked at him confused, “What?”

            Baekhyun averted his eyes, avoiding Chanyeol’s gaze, “I actually don’t just love you, I’ve been in love with you for years.”

            “I still kissed you without your permission.”

            “And I kissed you back,” Baekhyun looked back at Chanyeol, his face was now covered with a huge grin. Suddenly Chanyeol’s face was buried in his neck, he could feel the smile on his skin.

            “I love you too.” Baekhyun’s heart soared, he wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, “I’m so happy.” Baekhyun then paused, thinking. “Wait, Chanyeol.”

            Chanyeol pulled back to look at him again, “What?” he asked nervously

            “We still haven’t consummated our marriage.”

            Chanyeol froze before his eyes darkened, “Are you asking what I think you’re asking?”

            “If you think I’m asking you to fuck me then yes, that’s exactly what I’m doing.”

            Chanyeol smirked, “Whatever you want.”

            Baekhyun felt a shiver run down his spine, “Wait, do we have lube.”

            Chanyeol leaned over to his right, opening up one of the drawers of the nightstand and pulling out a bottle.

            “Why is there lube in our bedside table?”

            “If I was going to be living with you 24/7 I needed to be prepared to get off when I could,” Chanyeol smirked, turning Baekhyun red, “But I don’t have any condoms.”

“Screw it,” Baekhyun spoke, “We’re married aren’t we?”

Chanyeol looked at him in shock before grinning, “I love you.” he then connected their lips again.

-

Baekhyun laid his head on Chanyeol’s naked chest, he smiled, “I’m really happy we got married.”

“Me too,” Chanyeol whispered, “And you know, I think that whole ‘get divorced after a year’ plan of ours isn’t going to work out.”

Baekhyun laughed, “I agree.”

 

 

 

                                                  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this so far by me a coffee: https://ko-fi.com/P5P4DQW1#


End file.
